Better Days
by Cindylou30
Summary: Sometimes, on days you just feel down, you just need to get away. And on some days, it's difficult not find yourself almost immediately cheered up. One-shot.


_A/N What, two one-shots in the same day? Yup, but this one is much different in mood to the other I posted (which is the point). I've read several similar to this one with the flying bit, but honestly, who is enticed by the thought of spinning and gliding and just... Ooh, I think I just reverted back to a kindergartener. Anyhoo, I was inspired to write this because even though a bunch of not-so-great things have been happening lately, everyone seems determined to keep me in high spirits. Nothing really happens in this, but...yeah. Anyhoo (I must really like that word.) I hope you enjoy!_

_(PS, most of you probably won't recognize the song titles, but just look at the names of them and you should get the idea.)_

_I don't own _IMAA_._

"Computer, please block all transmissions and calls unless deemed urgent," Tony instructed his armor as he dipped and spiraled over the Atlantic. Endless crests of shimmering dark blue water expanded around him, engulfing him in a sense of solitude that he didn't necessarily resent nor enjoy. He was having a rotten day, and he just wanted an escape; an escape from the cameras and microphones, the prying eyes of random strangers dissecting his every action, and even the misguided efforts of his loved ones to cheer him up. Space, time, and a little bit of thinking and he'd be fine.

Mentally, he shuffled his music playlist, Extremis reacting as music began to sound throughout the armor; the guitar riff of "It's All Over" began building up before the first few lyrics only to be quickly replaced with "Never Surrender." He frowned and tried again, "Open Wounds" beginning and then cutting to "Never Too Late."

"Aw, c'mon, I just want to listen to- just to help me think-" he said, almost as though bargaining with his suit. He attempted to play "My Own Enemy", but it cut to "Watching Over Me."

"Okay, fine, whatever," he said, annoyed but letting the song play. When he was angry he liked to listen to music that reflected his mood, but apparently that wasn't happening as inspirational songs kept replacing his choices. Did his armor think that his tetchy mood was detrimental to his health or something? "I give up."

He flew about for a few minutes, just letting his mind blank as he relaxed into the present. After a while he halted his lazy drifting and fed his boosters bit more power, quickly gaining altitude. When he reached a considerable height he took a deep breath, retracted his armor, and free-fell; wind whistled past his ear, buffeting his body and ripping at his hair and clothes, but he found he was grinning in spite of himself. To say it was exhilarating would be an understatement similar to saying that the inventor was okay with technology; by the time the armor was encompassing his body and he was skimming over the surface of the ocean he was absolutely laughing with delight.

"_Notification: James Rhodes is attempting communication_," the armor alerted him in its electronic voice.

"Put him on," he responded.

"Hey, man, where are you?" Rhodey asked. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" Tony cringed in apprehension, fearing admonishment.

"Did I forget something? I've just been a little out of it today and I can get right on it-"

"What are you talking about? Just because I want to see my brother means you're automatically in trouble for something?" There was a pause before Pepper's rambunctious chatter filled the armor.

"Hey, Tony, guess what! No, don't, I want to tell you when I see you. Forget I said anything. But hurry up, I think I'm going to _explode_ if I don't see you soon!"

"Um, ignore her," Rhodey said, though humor was detected in his undertone. "We were gonna go out for milkshakes or something, you want to come? I really don't want to be alone with Pepper when she gets hyped up on sugar."

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes," Tony said, grinning. After disconnecting the call, he gave a silent laugh.

Just like some days it seemed the universe wanted nothing other than for you to have the worst day of all humankind, others it seemed it was doing everything in its power to keep you cheered up.


End file.
